Kaminari
by burnedsnow
Summary: Petir, atau halilintar adalah kekuatan sang BoBoiBoy Halilintar. Dan BoBoiBoy Halilintar menawan dan menakutkan di saat yang bersamaan seperti petir. —Kaminari, berarti petir dalam bahasa Jepang [Drabble]


**Kaminari**

**.**

**.**

**BoBoiBoy © Animonsta Studios ,** also known as** Monsta**

**This Fanfiction** by **Fadhjimori**

**.**

**.**

**Warning :**

Typo yang mungkin terlewat . Nyerempet OOC . No dialogue . Kesalahan tata bahasa

**.**

**Note :**

Kaminari, berarti petir dalam bahasa Jepang.

Dan

Tolong, saya tidak mengerti ini masuk genre apa—

**.**

**.**

**.**

Manik merahnya membidik segala arah. Bergerak kilat, menjaga kesunyian tetap pada hukumnya. Dengan pakaiannya yang bernuansa hitam dan merah mengilat, membuatnya tampak seperti cahaya merah yang bergerak cepat di lorong yang remang. Tanpa suara. Mendekati musuh dan pedang halilintarnya ditusukkan. Sengatan ribuan volt listrik membuat musuhnya tumbang seketika.

Ia, Boboiboy Halilintar. Salah satu dari tiga, empat, ah bukan, lima kuasa seorang Boboiboy. Petir, atau halilintar, kekuatannya -tentu saja. Mode selanjutnya dari Boboiboy Petir. Termasuk dari salah satu kuasa Boboiboy yang sering diandalkan.

Seperti namanya, Boboiboy Halilintar memanglah seperti Halilintar pada aslinya. Saat tertentu ia nampak menawan, tapi saat yang bersamaan, ia bisa nampak menakutkan. Dengan segala kekuatannya dan emosinya yang meledak-ledak, bagaikan halilintar, ia bisa menghancurkan apa yang ada. Tapi dengan kekuatannya itu pula, serta wajahnya yang sering menampakkan rupa datar terkadang ia nampak mengagumkan dan menawan.

Kembali, mata merahnya mengilat di balik bayangan hitam topi pada wajahnya. Manik merah berpendar, menilik sisi demi sisi. Terbang, ia mencari tempat yang tepat untuk sembunyi. Dengan gerakan kilat, layaknya teleportasi tak perlu kau hitung lamanya ia sudah tiba di tempat yang dituju.

Topi hitam dengan corak merahnya dibetulkan ke depan, sedikit membuat bayangan di wajahnya. Di balik bayang topi, di balik bayang-bayang gelap di lorong nan kumuh, netra merah berkilat, melirik. Barangkali menangkap sosok monster yang dicari.

Kedua pasang telinga mendengarkan setiap vokal yang tertangkap. Tangan-tangannya sudah gatal ingin menyerang dan ingin cepat pulang, membuatnya mengeluarkan aura listrik yang kentara.

Ia tidak suka berada di lorong gelap, terlebih kumuh seperti ini. Hari masih siang tapi lorong tempat melakukan tugas bagiannya sangat kekurangan cahaya matahari.

Sejujurnya, ia benci hantu dan hal menyeramkan sejenisnya, seperti gelap. Takut? Kalau mengatakan itu ia bisa habis ia dihina oleh pecahan dirinya yang lain. Dan oleh mereka, —oleh sang pengendali angin, Taufan khususnya— ia pernah beberapa kali dikerjai habis-habisan soal hantu atau makhluk seram lainnya meski berujung dengan hangusnya mereka.

Dan ia paling lemah terhadap balon. Oh tidak, mungkin diri aslinya -Boboiboy juga. Tapi ketidaksukaannya pada balon itulah yang membuat mode halilintarnya ada.

Aneh? Ya, seorang sepertinya bisa membenci hantu dan balon. Benar-benar tak suka, ia pun tak tahu mengapa.

Raungan tertangkap gendang telinga. Si monster yang dicari menampakkan bayangannya. Ia menghela napas lega, penantian usai. Lekas selesaikan ini dan pulang.

Di antara yang semua pecahan Boboiboy, ialah yang sepertinya tidak dapat menahan emosi. Berada di tempat yang tidak ia sukai cukup membuat tingkat kekesalannya naik. Sekarang saat untuk melampiaskan luapan emosinya.

Ia berhitung dalam hati, menunggu si monster sampai di tempat yang tepat untuk dihabisi.

Percikan listrik muncul dari tangannya saat pedang halilintar dengan tekanan listrik yang tidak diketahui tercipta.

Suara setrum listrik, pedang dilemparkan, menimbulkan suara angin dan listrik yang berpadu. Sedetik kemudian, suara raungan dan berdebum terdengar. Kilatan cahaya dari pedangnya sesekali mewarnai lorong yang gelap. Bau hangus menguar di udara.

Takut musuhnya masih hidup, ia berjaga barang beberapa saat. Hening merambati waktu. Kembali, ia menghela napas lega. Tubuh sang monster diam tak bergerak.

Sudut mulutnya sedikit tersungging ke atas sembari tangannya terkepal, lalu berlagak seolah membetulkan letak topi.

Vokal berat terdengar saat mengaktifkan gerakan kilatnya. Bagaikan cahaya merah ia melesat. Pergi menuju tempat yang lainnya. Misinya selesai.

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N**

Hai! Fansnya Hali-kun disini :""D *disetrum* Seneng /? banget sama karakter minim ekspresi satu ini (Meski dia gak minim ekspresi banget sih ._.) Saya nggak sempet upload fict buat ultahnya BoBoiBoy (Udah jadi tapi pas kemaren lagi gak ada kuota modem... Mau upload sekarang telat. Dan kalo dibaca ulang malah hancur banget—oke, gak penting) Nanti aja sekalian buat ultah Fang—*dibekep*

Terlalu banyak fanfict berbahasa Indonesia jadi sebenernya pengen _publish_ yang bahasa inggris tapi gak jadi mengingat kemampuan bahasa inggris yang amat kurang. Ini masuk kategori _drabble_ bukan sih? Dan maaf, saya gak ngerti ini genre apa—

Adakah yang merasa _plotless_? Atau aneh? ._. Nyetalk _page official_nya Boboiboy di _FB_ dan katanya Hali takut hantu :""D Ada beberapa komik mini dari Monstanya yang nyeritain Hali takut sesuatu yang kayak begituan dan pernah dikerjain sama Taufan :"D Ahaha. Tapi kayaknya di sini jatuhnya malah OOC ya? :'3 *bow*

.

Sincerely,

Fadhjimori.


End file.
